La venganza de Ámber
by Uyulala
Summary: Molesta por lo acontecido por los exámenes y conociendo (gracias a Karla) de quién estaba enamorada esa niña, Ámber decide vengarse de ella confesándole a su chico especial los sentimientos de la nueva alumna de Sweet Amoris. Un chico por capítulo. [LYSANDRO] –Ahora ya lo sabes, ¿acaso no es patética?
1. No es gracioso, Ámber

**Hola lindas Sucrettes, desde hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de Amour Sucré, pero no me decidía por la trama ni la pareja. Así que hoy, mientras repetía un episodio, me volvió a salir la conversación con Nathaniel cuando Ámber me avisa que le confesó mi secreto, la guardé completa y decidí hacerle un pequeño fic a los chicos. En esta ocasión es el turno del Delegado, pero prometo poner las de los otros, sólo ténganme paciencia por los PA que son tan escasos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta plática es del capítulo 8 y la he conseguido con un lov'ometro del 100, aunque no hay que tenerlo TAN alto para que aparezca. Asimismo, mi Sucrette decidió hablar con el rubio en vez de fingir que no sabe nada.**

* * *

Me encontraba en la Sala de los Delegados, concentrado en el papeleo como de costumbre. El escritorio ante mí se hallaba lleno de hojas por firmar, autorizaciones de los estudiantes, algunas formas de traslado y expedientes del alumnado. Unas sillas a mi izquierda Melody terminaba con sus deberes, acomodó unas hojas en un fólder y se levantó.

–Iré a ver a la Directora, necesito que me firme estos documentos, ¿necesitas algo más? –preguntó amable como siempre.

–No, no… –respondí sin despegar la vista de la pila de papeles frente a mí– Aún debo revisar unas cosas, iré después.

–E-Está bien.

Continué revisando que todas las gestiones se cumplieran, verificando que nada hubiese sido pasado por alto. Sin embargo, la puerta no había sido abierta y la castaña no parecía tener intención de marcharse en ese momento. Dejé el lápiz sobre el escritorio y volteé a verla, mirándole fijamente.

–¿Ocurre algo? –inquirí.

–Bi-Bien, yo… –bajó un poco la voz– Pen-Pensaba que estarías un poco cansado, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café, quizás?

–No, estoy bien así –sonreí–. Además, no me gustaría encargarte mi comida, somos amigos pero eso no indica que pueda abusar de ti.

–S-Sí… amigos… –susurró– Te veo al rato, Nathaniel.

¿Qué le pasaba? Melody no podía seguir enamorada de mí, ¿verdad? Le había dicho que sólo podía verla como una amiga cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos. La verdad es que nunca se me han dado esas cuestiones, me es más fácil centrarme en el papeleo que notar los sentimientos de las chicas; quizás fue eso lo que molestó a la castaña en primera instancia, pues lo cierto es que nunca me esperé eso de su parte. Cuando ella, toda sonrojada, dijo que se había enamorado de mí traté de decirle con el mayor tacto que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero aún ahora sé que mis palabras no habían sido lo que esperaba escuchar.

Un par de días después Melody aún evitaba mi mirada y estar a solas conmigo, saliendo del aula con cualquier pretexto. ¿Es realmente posible ello? ¿Una persona podía hacerte cambiar de actitud tan fácil? Nunca lo creí hasta que vi sus reacciones, así que hube de hablar con ella y pedir actuase como siempre, a lo que aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa. Y es que la verdad el ambiente había sido incómodo para los dos, pero supongo que más para ella, después de todo no ha de ser fácil que la persona que te gusta te rechace…

La puerta se abrió de pronto, volteé esperando hallar a Melody, mas sólo distinguí la figura de Ámber. ¿Qué hace aquí? En todo el tiempo que llevo de Delegado sólo ha venido cuando necesita de algo, me pregunto si otra vez se metió en problemas, sólo espero que no haya hecho alguna tontería como la de los exámenes.

–¿Qué pasa, Ámber?

Previsoramente cerré la carpeta que la Directora me diera, no quiero que también mi hermana se inmiscuya en los planes de la Carrera de Orientación, suficiente tengo con que medio Sweet Amoris lo conozca, pero realmente Peggy ha sido la culpable por no decirle a ella que eso era un secreto para los alumnos.

–¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermano consentido?

La vocecita de Ámber me dice que se trae algo entre manos. Me pregunto qué será en esta ocasión, giro mi silla para mirarla de frente, analizando sus reacciones.

–Soy tu único hermano, Ámber, y nunca has venido sólo a saludarme.

–Eres tan paranoico –bufó–. ¿No está Melody aquí?

–Salió unos momentos.

–¡Rayos, hubiera sido mejor con ella presente! –apretó los puños, al parecer molesta.

–¿Para qué necesitas a Melody? –pregunté curioso.

–En realidad para nada, aunque admito que todo hubiera sido perfecto si esa chiquilla estuviera aquí, me conformo contigo.

–¿Y eso significa?

–¿Recuerdas a la chica nueva? –se sienta en el escritorio frente a mí.

–¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Aún estás molesta por haber sido expulsada?

–No lo negaré –tuerce la boca en una mueca de enfado–, parece ser que la tiene en mi contra desde el primer día que pisó Sweet Amoris. Tampoco puedo olvidar que te hayas puesto de su lado, Nath.

–Tenía razones para ello, trataste de inculparme en el robo de los exámenes –le hago ver.

–Sí, sí, como sea –le resta importancia con la mano–. Apuesto a que no sabes por qué te ayudó, ¿cierto?

–Es una buena alumna que hacía lo correcto –digo sin problemas.

–Dirás "una arribista tratando de ganar puntos a su favor" –cruza los brazos al nivel del pecho.

–No trataba de quedar bien con la Directora, de haber sido así no me habría dado los exámenes, sino que se habría llevado todo el crédito –respondo seriamente.

–Ohhh, hermanito, ¿realmente eres tan ciego? –sonríe ampliamente– No es con la Directora con quien quería quedar bien… sino con el Delegado Principal.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Acaso no lo sabías? –ensancha su rostro– ¡Está loca por ti!

–¿E-En serio?

Podía sentir que mi rostro comenzaba a arderme, ¿realmente le gustaba a ella? Es cierto que me había parecido una chica guapa desde el primer día de su llegada, con esa mirada brillante y delgada figura. Pese a ello no le di mucha importancia sabiendo que chicas guapas había en todos lados, por lo que me limité al papeleo correspondiente, pudiendo conocer su nombre gracias a mi puesto de Delegado. Precisamente por eso comencé a tener un mayor trato con ella y, luego de conocerla poco a poco, algo me fue atrayendo. Era amable y femenina, con una bella sonrisa y un risa aún más linda. Aún así traté de no pensar en esto, hasta que ella se ofreció a buscar la llave de la Sala de Profesores, pareciera ser que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo el que tuviese un problema, encantándome esa característica suya.

–¡Ey, di algo!

La voz de Ámber me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿cuánto tiempo me había perdido en los mismos? Mi hermana lucía muy segura de sí misma.

–¿Có-Cómo lo sabes? –desvié la mirada.

¿Ésa había sido mi voz? Había sonado más nerviosa de lo que esperaba, intenté aclararme la garganta y lo único que conseguí fue sonrojarme al darme cuenta que había estado pensando en ella.

–En el cumpleaños de Melody se lo dijo a las chicas, Karla me lo ha confesado.

¿Realmente yo le gustaba? ¿Era eso posible? Había tenido una pequeña esperanza al ver sus gestos por mí, pero también, al darme cuenta de que era amable con todos e incluso Castiel, opté por no hacerme falsas ilusiones, creyendo que sólo estaba confundiendo su carácter con sus sentimientos. Y ahora que recordaba, el haber aceptado ayudarme con el justificante de ausencia del pelirrojo, el preguntarme sobre mis gustos, el no delatarnos a Castiel y a mí por las prácticas nocturnas bajo las escaleras, el ofrecerse a ayudarme con la broma de Ámber…

Un momento…

¡La broma de Ámber! ¿Cómo era posible que no lo haya visto antes? Se estaba burlando de mí, era obvio, ¿sino por qué sonreía de esa manera? Y además, ¿desde cuándo mi hermana iba por la vida haciéndome favores? Cierto es que no le había dicho que me gusta, pero tampoco creo ser muy sutil en ese aspecto, incluso Lysandro se ha dado cuenta de que me intereso por ella… y ruego porque Castiel no lo sepa.

Ahora veo todo más claramente: le dirá que me gusta y a mí que yo le gusto. Claro que por ella no habrá problema, pero seré yo el que termine confesando sus sentimientos y sea rechazado. Entonces Ámber podría vengarse de mí por no haberme puesto de su lado.

–No deberías empezar a contar ese tipo de tonterías… –le digo molesto.

–No es ninguna tontería, Nath –sonríe–. Aunque sé a lo que te refieres, ¿quién querría salir con alguien como ella?

Se bajó del escritorio, sonriendo superiormente mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo por ella, antes de cerrar me dijo:

–Si yo fuera tú, no sería compasiva con ella

Suspiré. Ámber podía llegar a ser muy cruel en algunos aspectos. Pasaron un par de horas y por fin el papeleo terminó, Melody ya había acabado su parte y había salido dispuesta a repasar un poco antes de los exámenes. Le despedí mientras sacaba una de mis novelas policíacas, quizás así podría distraerme un poco de las palabras de Ámber, las cuales aún seguían en mi cabeza.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, me giré creyendo que Melody me preguntaría si ya me había desocupado, pues había prometido ayudarle a repasar apenas lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no me esperé toparme con ella en el marco de la puerta, lucía un poco preocupada.

–¿Algo no va bien? –inquirí, no me gustaba verla así.

–Dime, respecto a lo que te dijo Ámber…

–¿Qué, ella también te ha hablado de eso? –llevé una mano a mi frente– Maldita sea, no la creía tan estúpida. ¿Por qué ha empezado a contar ese tipo de tonterías?

–¿N-No la crees?

–¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?

Anda, dime que sí, que realmente eran ciertas sus palabras y que yo te gusto. Entonces no me sentiré como el Delegado responsable y serio al que le es imposible decirle un "Me gustas" a la chica que tiene delante de él porque, ¿para qué negarlo? Soy demasiado tímido y estas cosas del amor no se me dan bien.

–No, tienes razón.

¿Por qué esas tres palabras parecían dolerme de sobremanera? Ahora comprendía cómo se sintió Melody cuando se confesó ante mí. Porque a pesar de decirle la verdad de la manera más suave que pude, un rechazo siempre sería un rechazo. Y justo ahora, sin saberlo, ella me estaba rechazando, rechazando todos los sentimientos que albergaba por ella.

–Realmente no tendría que hacerme ese tipo de bromas. Por un momento me lo creí… –dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

–¿Mmm?

Oh, Dios… ¡qué imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle eso a ella?! Me miró confundida unos segundos, como si realmente no comprendiera el significado de mis palabras y rogaba por ello, pues entonces los pasillos no serían lo suficientemente grandes para perderme en ellos cada vez que la viera… justo como Melody intentó conmigo.

–N-No, nada. Olvida lo que acabo de decir. C-Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece? –tartamudeé nervioso mientras sentía cómo mi rostro se ruborizaba.

–Sí, si quieres… ¿Todavía estás estudiando?

De ahora en adelante deberé cuidar mejor mis palabras, no quiero que entre ambos surjan momentos incómodos como éste. Y aunque sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, no pierdo la esperanza de que, quizás con el tiempo, pueda llegar a cambiar eso.


	2. And she dances

**¡Al fin! He traído la versión de Castiel, aunque creo que no me quedó como me gustaría. No puse todo el diálogo porque está prohibido dar las respuestas, así que discúlpenme, chicas. El título de este capítulo hace referencia a la canción que presento en el fic.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Fic basado en el episodio 8, ligera mención al primer encuentro de Castiel y Lysandro, así como a Debrah, la ex de Castiel. La canción que aquí se menciona no existe, sólo la inventé para el capítulo, así que ni intenten buscarla.**

* * *

No cabe duda de que Lysandro puede ser muy distraído, no me sorprendería el enterarme que otra vez ha perdido su libreta o lapiceros, pero jamás creí que pudiera olvidarse de los exámenes antes de las vacaciones. De no habérselo recordado ayer seguramente hoy estaría en problemas. Le vi alejarse buscando un sitio tranquilo, aunque la mayoría podría creer que estudiará, he visto esa mirada y sé que tiene una nueva letra en la mente, espero después me la enseñe.

Generalmente no le gusta mostrar su talento al resto, incluso hay ocasiones en que me oculta letras muy buenas. En fin, me he quedado solo en el patio, no se ve a nadie por los alrededores.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban repasando sus apuntes momentos antes de los exámenes, algunos tenían la cabeza tan hundida en sus libros y libretas que no notaban nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Bufé al verlos así, me parecía muy divertido ver sus caras de preocupación. Lo que no aprendiste en el año no lo harás en 5 minutos, así que ya había dejado de importarme eso. Saqué mi reproductor mp3 y coloqué el último sencillo de _Winged Skull_ que había descargado la noche anterior.

Cerré los ojos para apreciar mejor la melodía, los acordes de guitarra no estaban nada mal, definitivamente podía convertirse en mi nueva canción favorita. Me recargué en el tronco del árbol bajo el cual hace tiempo conociera a Lysandro, trayendo recuerdos gratos que involucraban una libreta perdida con muy buenas letras de rock.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que escuché una voz chillona llamándome. Desde hace rato que había visto a Ámber dirigirse hacia mí y a pesar de subirle el volumen a la música y fingir que no sabía de su presencia, seguramente viene a joderme el día.

–Hola Castiel –sonrió.

La miré sin contestarle, quería dejarle en claro que no era bienvenida aquí, el patio siempre ha sido mi refugio y el sitio al cual acudo cuando el delegadillo se pone pesado o no deseo entrar a las clases de los profesores que se la viven arruinándome la existencia. Espero no venga más seguido o deberé buscar otro sitio para pasar el rato.

–He dicho "hola"… –se molestó, alzando la voz y colocándose una mano en la cintura.

–Te oí la primera vez… –contesté molesto sin quitarme los auriculares– ¿Qué quieres?

–Oh, vamos, Cast, no te enojes conmigo –volvió a sonreírme.

–No me digas "Cast" –le alcé la voz– ¿A qué has venido? Habla de una buena vez.

Sonrió ante esto, parece ser que lo que tenga que decirme le regocija de sobremanera. Ahora que lo noto, ha venido sola, su séquito personal no parece estar por ningún lugar de los alrededores y la verdad me alegra, suficiente tengo con soportar la presencia de una, no quiero que las copias baratas de la Barbie se unan a la "plática".

–Dime, ¿qué piensas de la nueva chica del Sweet Amoris? –se llevó una mano a la cadera.

–¿Qué hay con esa atolondrada? –me cruzo los brazos al nivel del pecho.

–¿Verdad que sí? Anda con su cara de mosquita muerta, queriendo ganarse la simpatía de todos, aunque en realidad es una doble cara… ¡es insoportable! –alzó la voz.

–Al grano, Ámber –bufo molesto al ver cómo insulta a la nueva.

–Karla me ha dicho algo muy interesante… –se acerca un poco.

–Me tiene sin cuidado lo que tu amiguita piense… –me coloqué los audífonos al ver el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

–¡Vamos, Casti, no seas así! –chilló, quitándomelos de los oídos.

–¡Vuelves a llamarme así o a tocar mi mp3 y te arrepentirás! –le grité cabreado.

Ámber retrocedió un poco, se notaba afectada por mis palabras. Genial, este día se ha ido al carajo, lo único que me falta es toparme con el delegadillo en los pasillos diciendo algo sobre el papeleo. Sin embargo la rubia no parecía tener intenciones de irse, arrugó el seño y se colocó ambas manos en la cintura, mirándome con autosuficiencia.

–¡Yo sólo quería decirte que esa tipa está detrás de ti! Es todo, Castiel, que tengas un buen día.

Dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse. El reproductor mp3 continuaba tocando la misma melodía, _Winged Skull_ repetía la letra una y otra vez…

…_and she dances in the midnight,__  
__ dances with the moon,__  
__and she opens the door that you believe closed,__  
__but you don't know how talk her__  
__'cause you are a idiot…_

Sí, definitivamente esa nueva melodía de _Winged Skull_ se había transformado en mi favorita. No sé si lo que ha dicho Ámber es cierto, pero sería agradable pensar así. Desde que mi antigua novia y yo terminamos no me había fijado en ninguna chica. Me desagradan las tipas superficiales como Ámber que piensan con la milésima parte de su cerebro y apenas en maquillaje y chicos; tampoco las chicas rudas son lo que busco.

No… me gustan las chicas delicadas y femeninas, que tengan carácter. Y eso me hace pensar en ella… bellos ojos, linda figura, sonrisa sincera. Adoro escucharla reír en los pasillos, generalmente cuando platica con Iris, en más de una ocasión mi amiga me ha pedido me uniera a ellas, pero lo he rechazado, en un principio por no agradarme y después por no saber de qué hablarle.

Es todo un caso de ver, vaga por los pasillos, platica con todo el mundo, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar al resto y, sin embargo, si alguien se mete con ella no duda en tomar represalias. Aún recuerdo la vez en que metiera arañas de plástico y pintara la taquilla de Ámber.

Me hizo gracia el saber que era su primer broma y a pesar de no salirle como esperaba escuché cuando le decía a Iris que si pudiera volvería a hacerlo. Eso me gusta: determinación. No es del tipo de chica que se rinde a la primera y menos de la que se arrepiente de sus acciones.

Me burlé al verla con la cubeta y esponja en la mano, mascullando molesta una sarta de palabras a cierta rubia y, sin embargo, al verme alzó la cara, diciéndome con ello que no se dejaría doblegar por nadie. En la casa seguía pensando en ella, fue entonces cuando recordé que Lysandro se quedaría en el sótano…

–_Mierda…_ –pensé– _Lo descubrirán… la idiota de Li le dirá a todo el mundo, no es capaz de mantener la boca cerrada._

A la mañana siguiente me hizo gracia el enterarme que creía que la escuela estaba encantada, o que al menos había un fantasma rondándola. No pude evitarlo y le conté la historia de un profesor muerto en las escaleras, ella me miró muy atenta con los ojos abiertos, pude ver todas sus emociones con gran facilidad.

Siguió insistiendo y acabé hablando con el delegadillo para solucionar ese problema, por lo que optamos por hablar con ella, así al menos no haría una tontería como venir todas las noches a buscar al supuesto fantasma.

Qué raro… es dulce, delicada… amable, ingenua… y sin embargo, decidida, firme y constante. Todo eso es ella, todas esas cualidades que rara vez se encuentran en la misma persona y que ella demostró tener.

Tan distraído me encuentro pensando en ello que no noto el momento en que se acerca una figura y, al mirarle con detenimiento, le vi. Su cara estaba roja aunque intentara ocultarlo, causándome gracia esto y no pudiendo evitar hacerle burla al intentar tocar el tema que la rubia me dijo.

–No la necesito para saber que yo te gusto, no soy ciego –le dije sonriendo.

Su cara se ha teñido más fuerte todavía y me responde tratando de sonar segura, aunque al esquivar mi mirada falla en el intento.

Le dejaré creer que me trago su cuento, realmente me divierte ver sus reacciones y balbuceos. La veo alejarse dispuesta a repasar antes del examen, me coloco los audífonos apenas desaparece. Aún no sé qué sigue… siempre he sido yo el que da el primer paso cuando una chica me gusta, pero ahora mismo es tan divertido esto que lo dejaré seguir así un poco más. No quiero arruinar las cosas, porque… ¿para qué negarlo? En estas cosas a veces soy un idiota.

Y _Winged Skull_ seguía sonando… sonando…


	3. Mi Musa

**Perdonen el tiempo que no vine, los PAs son tan escasos que me tiraba del cabello. Finalmente pude llegar al diálogo de Lysandro (de nuevo) y guardar la conversación para traerles este pequeño escrito. Ya estamos casi en el fin, un chico más y termina, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Diálogo del episodio 8, mi Sucrette eligió hablar con Lysandre con un lov'o'metro de 88, no sé cuál es el mínimo para que aparezca, algunos me dicen que 65 y otros que 85. Referencias a capítulos futuros, aunque casi son inexistentes y a menos de que los hayas jugado no puedes verlas. Los datos proporcionados de Lysandre son oficiales de ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

Vi a Castiel debajo del árbol del patio, como casi todos los días desde que le conozco. En ese momento recordé la letra que recién acababa de escribir y decidí enseñársela, sin embargo, al buscar entre mis cosas no pude hallar mi libreta. Suspiré ante ello. Sé que debería estar estudiando ante los próximos exámenes, pero realmente no podía pensar en ellos y tampoco es algo que me preocupe en demasía. Lo que ahora ocupaba enteramente mis pensamientos era recordar dónde pude haberla dejado. Quizá por el invernadero, había ido allí a escribir un poco… o tal vez se me cayera en los pasillos… pensándolo bien, habíamos ensayado la tarde anterior y puede que le dejara en el sótano.

Me quedé reflexionando acerca de esto, ¿dónde pude haberla dejado?, no pienso dar de vueltas por todo el instituto sin indicio alguno de su paradero. Volteé hacia la ventana, topándome con un cielo azul sin nube alguna… parecía demasiado tranquilo, casi como si se tratara de un mar en el cual lentamente me sumergía. Realmente es muy relajante el quedarse quieto por un instante, sobre todo con los exámenes tan cerca, aunque realmente no hay motivos para estresarse al respecto.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y Ámber entró por la misma, no le presté atención alguna creyendo que iría por sus apuntes para repasar, además, tampoco es alguien que me agrade en demasía. Sin embargo, en contra de todo lo esperado, tomó la silla del asiento delante del mío y le dio media vuelta, quedando justo frente a mí.

–¡Hola, Lysandro! –me dijo con esa voz chillona que tanto me desespera.

–Ahhh… hola… –devolví no deseando ser descortés con ella.

Comenzó a hablar de cosas sin sentido mientras yo trataba no ser especialmente incorrecto al referirme a ella y notificarle que sus problemas no me incumbían. ¿No estaba haciendo algo antes de que llegara? El cielo… sí, pensaba en el cielo… ¿Y antes de eso? Los exámenes… no, eso fue después…

–¡…ella es realmente desesperante! –le escuché decir.

Le contemplé un momento para no hacerle ver que realmente no le había puesto atención, acababa de recordar que buscaba mi libreta, volví a repasar mentalmente los lugares donde estaría cuando le escuché nombrar a la chica nueva… es curioso… nunca ha sido de su agrado, seguramente se ha enfadado nuevamente con ella…

Sonreí… mis pensamientos se fueron en ese instante, volando muy lejos.

¿Qué tiene esa chica que parece llevarse con Castiel y Nathaniel? Son como el día y la noche y, a pesar de ello, parece unirlos en algunas ocasiones. Si tan solo pudiesen dejar atrás sus diferencias, notarían que tienen más en común de lo que se imaginan, aunque dudo que pase algún día mientras Castiel le guarde rencor al rubio.

Pero, realmente… ¿qué tiene de especial esa chica? Que parece agradarle a Rosalya cuando ella no se relaciona con el resto de las alumnas del Sweet Amoris… ¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica? Que me descubro hablando de ella aun sin motivo alguno, incluso Leigh se ha dado cuenta de eso, cuando por las noches mientras prepara la cena, le platico ciertos de sus gestos… ¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica? Que me hace recordar su rostro por las noches, mientras escribo nuevas letras, que se mete en ellas como si fuese mi Musa perfecta. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Que me hace sonreír más de lo que recuerdo, que me saca las palabras sin dificultades, que me hace reír más veces que incluso Castiel. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Que me descubro volteando a verla en el salón de clases mientras toma apuntes de la materia del Señor Farrés. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Que me ruborizo aun sin quererlo, cuando clava sus ojos fijamente en los míos mientras me dedica una sonrisa tan clara con el cristal. Sí, ¿qué tiene de especial?

No lo sé…

Lo ignoro…

Ignoro qué secretos oculta, qué sueños tiene, qué miedos carga, qué obstáculos le detienen… y aún así, un magnetismo parece atraerme hasta ella, cada vez más fuerte…

–Ahora ya lo sabes, ¿acaso no es patética? –sonríe de manera extraña Ámber.

–Ahhh… ajá… –intento no parecer descortés.

Vuelve a regocijarse, como si especialmente mis palabras fueran lo que deseaba oír y sale del sitio. Me quita un peso de encima al hacer eso, no es una de mis personas favoritas para charlar, ni siquiera para estar en silencio, aunque eso no es especialmente su fuerte. Noto que desde hace un rato tengo un lápiz en los dedos, jugando con él; mi libro abierto frente a mí de repente me tienta, a pesar de que nunca lo he rayado… y me descubro escribiendo pequeñas estrofas que vienen a mi mente cuando ella está presente.

_She calls me "friend",__  
She doesn't know  
About how I feel myself  
It's so painful__… I know that…__  
__So please listen to me__…__  
__Listen my song, my voice, my true voice_

Recargué el rostro en mi mano izquierda, suspirando, Shakespeare hablaba de esto en sus obras, las he leído demasiadas veces como para no notarlo. Pero es muy pronto para decirlo en voz alta, no creo que sea lo mismo experimentado por los Capuleto y Montesco, ¿o sí? No, no es verdad… ella no puede ser tan importante para mí en el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos… ¿o acaso he sido hechizado como Romeo al ver a Julieta en ese baile? ¿Se puede lograr eso en apenas un instante?

Le vi entrar, casi como invocada por mí y mis pensamientos, ella evitaba mirarme a los ojos, jugando con la manga de su camisa mientras parecía reunir el valor para decirme cosa alguna.

–¿Algo no va bien? –pregunté confundido.

–No… bueno, sí, quería hablar contigo de lo que te ha dicho Ámber.

–¿Eihn? Ella vino a verme sí, pero no le hice caso, yo estaba tratando de recordar dónde puse mi libreta. Y pocas veces he visto a esa chica decir algo interesante –le fui sincero, no es un secreto que la hermana de Nathaniel y yo no nos llevamos particularmente bien.

–¿Qué?… ¿No escuchaste nada?

–Como ella te aprecia muy poco, cuando dijo tu nombre pensé que iba a tratar de desacreditarte. Entonces no. Ámber también me parece muy desagradable. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

–Ahm… Aún mejor.

–¿Por qué querías hablarme de eso? ¿Tendría que haberla escuchado? –pregunté, quizás sí debí fijarme más en las palabras de la rubia.

–¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo!

Sonrió y suspiró aliviada, quizás Ámber habíase inventado un rumor suyo, con ella nunca se sabe y, ya que ella frustró algunos de sus planes, es perfectamente creíble que quiera lastimarla. Salió presurosa, diciéndome que aún debía encontrar un lugar para estudiar, sin darme tiempo a ofrecerle la sala. Me quedé en mi asiento, releyendo las estrofas escritas, taché unas palabras y compuse nuevamente.

_She calls me "friend",__  
She doesn't know  
About how I feel myself  
It's time now__… I know that…__  
__Listen, pretty girl, listen to me__…__  
__This is my song, my soul, my voice_

Contemplé mi trabajo terminado, realmente me había gustado, aunque ahora sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente…

Tenía que encontrar mi libreta rápido, debía escribirle una canción a mi Musa.


End file.
